By the Moon's Light
by zulka
Summary: HiromixJulia. Oneshot. "Julia…you and Kai defy the laws of nature sometimes."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. If this story looks or sounds like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Author's Note:** This fic is dedicated to **Lamanth** and **Iluvbeyblade** who initiated me into Yuri!! If it weren't for them then this fic wouldn't be here!! lol.

**By the Moon's Light  
**_A Beyblade Fanfiction  
__by: Angel del Silencio  
__HiromixJulia_

One-shot

* * *

'Everyone has always told me that I like Tyson. If I don't like Tyson then I must like Kai and if they don't tell me then they assume that I like either of them. Which is so _not_ the case.' but there was no way to make them see that she felt nothing more for either Tyson or Kai. They were just her friends. Friends that probably would never be anything else. 'But damn people don't get it!' 

She was tired of all the assuming everyone did. Tyson this…or Tyson that. Kai here…or Kai there and she just couldn't see or rather understand how they were telling her _who_ to like. She sighed as she walked around aimlessly. She had just gotten into an argument with Tyson and then suddenly Dizzy just blatantly states something about her liking Tyson! 'The nerve of that computer bitbeast' she thought viciously as she clenched her hand into a fist.

But she sighed once again as she got a clear view of the water. There was a lake near the hotel where they were staying and a small pier, which had seen better days. She took in the scene of tranquility before her and smiled. She tried to walk as silently as possible to the small pier. She needed time to think and to meditate. All this anger was not good for her health or so her dad had told her. The lake seemed to stretch out endlessly into the night and the small ripples made faint the reflection of the moon.

She looked up to see a few transparent clouds in the dark firmament and all around her was illuminated in a light hue given off by the large heavenly body in the dark sky. Small sparkling diamonds glimmered, twinkling smiles at her. She sat down quietly on the worn pier and dangled her feet a little before pulling them back. If it had been day then perhaps…but due to the night and the ominous feel and look of the water she felt it was better to just watch and not submerge her feet in, even if it was tempting.

It was another tournament and why she found herself coming even though she didn't beyblade she didn't really know. It was as if something was pulling her or perhaps she was just in denial, something her cousin had told her about. She shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts away. She wanted to be blank for the moment and just feel her surrounding. She wanted to forget that people were telling her who she should like and why.

She sighed as she watched the water without really taking it in. Sure she could like either Tyson or Kai but then that would be overrated. _Everyone_ liked them. Well not everyone, since that would be a fallacy but most people or rather girls did. She always liked to think of herself as an individual who went against the flow.

She was involved in the sport but didn't beyblade which earned the mockery of many and while at the beginning it had hurt, she had learned to ignore it. Did it matter what the hell _they_ thought? According to her dad it didn't. Her dad. She missed her dad. Yes she was a daddy's girl as her cousin had said but she didn't care. She wanted her dad because she knew she could talk to him about all these messed up feelings that were swirling inside her.

But her dad was now buried beneath the ground and even if she did tell him something…well…he wasn't going to respond. 'There is still mom.' But her mother was too busy right now. She didn't pay attention to any of them…to her, her brother or sister. When her father died…her mom stopped being her mom. But it was okay to her brother and sister. They were independent already. She wasn't. She was the little kid…the baby.

She scowled at the thought. 'The baby.' she thought viciously. But whatever. It didn't matter. She had her nana and her brother and her cousins. Yes, she was definitely not alone…then why did she feel alone??

"Argh! They are so stupid!" she muttered as she stared at the calm looking water. 'A monster could be lurking in there.' She thought as she stared at the water. She paid no attention to the footsteps that she heard. It was probably one of the guys that went out looking for her. But she didn't want to go back yet. She was still upset!

"I'm staying." She said as she turned back to be met with emerald orbs. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She said as she smiled sheepishly. The figure waved it off as she sat down. "Saw you storm off. What happened?"

Hiromi turned to look at the two-toned brunette. "Do you dye your bangs?" she asked. She had wanted to ask that ever since she first laid eyes on her. She knew Kai's were natural…even though she wondered how on earth that happened. "It's natural."

"Julia…you and Kai defy the laws of nature sometimes."

Maybe she wished her hair to be like that too. She didn't know. "The same thing. It's just getting on my nerves. It irks me to no end!" she said angrily as she fisted her hand.

"The whole you like Tyson or Kai thing?" Julia asked as she gave the shorter girl a small smile. Hiromi had told her about the whole thing a few weeks back when she had seen her throwing rocks at the lake with such anger.

"Yeah…" she said. "Is it because I'm the only girl there or something?? I mean it's not their business! But no! I have to like Tyson or Kai…and I have to end up with one of them…that's just stupid!" she ranted as she ran a hand through her hair out of frustration. "What if I swing the other way. Huh?! What then?!" she said angrily but as she realized what she said she stopped and looked at Julia who threw her a puzzled look.

"I'm Bi." Was Hiromi's simple answer.

"Oh. That's different." Julia said as she looked out to the water. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Yep. Of course no one really knows that except Kai. He's bi too. Just don't tell anyone I told you. He gets moody." Hiromi said before she started laughing. "Anyways yeah." She started fiddling with her hands as she looked down at the worn wood.

"Do your parents know?"

Hiromi gave her a side glance before answering "Eh…some of them. My cousins…not all of them. My dad and my brother. My sister found out accidentally. Made fun of me but got used to it. One of my cousins is a lesbian actually. My grandmother from my dad's side would freak out if she ever found out." She shared with the Spanish girl as she stretched.

'To say or not to say.' She thought as she looked at Julia through her peripheral vision. "You straight?" she asked before she lost her nerve. "Actually no." Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "That's awesome—I mean…eh nevermind." She could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. She had found Julia attractive the moment she saw her. But she was still not a straightforward person when it came to confessing feelings. Kai had told her to do it but she thought it a bit awkward.

"What?" Julia asked tilting her head to the side watching the brunette. "Nothing really." Hiromi answered as she stood up. "I need to go now."

"No you don't." Julia answered as she too stood up. "Want to go drink some coffee tomorrow?" her emerald eyes twinkling.

Hiromi bit her lip. "Sure." She whispered as she started walking back with Julia at her side. "Ialwaysfoundyouattractive." She said rapidly hoping that Julia heard her and at the same time didn't. "Can you repeat that?" the taller girl said as she smiled.

Hiromi could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks. "Ialwaysfoundyouattractive." She looked up to see Julia smirking down at her. "Well that makes two of us."

Hiromi bit her lip thoughtfully as she stared up at Julia. Maybe Kai had been right. "So…" but Julia cut her sentence short as she left a feathery kiss on her lips. But it didn't stop the tingling sensation from running all over both of them. "See you tomorrow morning." The dual haired girl said before smiling and walking away.

"Yeah…" she stood there for a minute before walking back inside the hotel. Who gave a damn about Kai or Tyson when she had Julia? She grinned as she made her way to the hotel not noticing Kai. "What was that about?" she stopped dead on her tracks as she turned to look at the smirking male.

She blushed when she heard him chuckle. Sometimes he could embarrass her so much.

"Shut up."

**

* * *

A/N:** Hahaha. Yes I did it!! I dunno about you guys but I just like Julia and Hiromi together. I think they make for such a hot and sensual couple. I swear! lol But that's just moi. I think Hiromi and Salima would be sweet…hmm I'm work on something like that next. Hehehe. I also like the idea of Hiromi being bi...hehe but that's just me. Anyways tell me what you think. Anyways I started this ions ago and barely finished it now while listening to Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend" . lol. Anyways read and review please!! 

Thanks

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
